This proposal is to investigate the x-ray crystallographic structures of protein-ligand complexes, including several immunologically important molecules and their complexes, several cellular receptors, and several medically relevant enzymes. To fully understand the detailed interactions between these proteins and their ligands, high resolution data are necessary. Collection of data at a synchrotron source is also crucial for small, weakly diffracting crystals.